dolerafandomcom-20200213-history
League of Legends vs Fifth Sin
Background A good number of players were given the chance to payout, to the character Payout on April 19th, mostly warriors who struggled for power in several wars against mexicans. Image:Edkpayout.png|Official Invitation Image:paidout.png|List of players who paid The War Batista kills Sorveteiro Balofo. Then Batista dies. Then a whole bunch of guys die too. It's a war! *June 13th: War begins. *June 14th: Edkeys enters the war. The Allstars are disbanded to merge with Crimson Sunset. Exiles (2010) and Fly Society side with League of Legends. *July 4th: A new guild called Fifth Sin is made and Crimson Sunset is disbanded. Sir Ucker changes side again. More information in the Official Fraglist. Battle Cams Client 8.57 *June 14th: Liberty Bay Battle, Thais Battle *June 16th: Liberty Bay Battle 2 - Deyz view, Liberty Bay Battle 2 - Monsieur Lujuria view, Thais Battle 2 *June 17th: Yalahar Battle, Yalahar Battle 2, Liberty Bay Battle 3 *June 18th: Edron Battle *June 19th: Thais Battle 3, Kravy Trap *June 20th: Thais Server Save Battle *June 21st: Port Hope Battle *June 22nd: Thais Battle 4 - Team 1, Thais Battle 4 - Team 2 *June 23rd: Thais Battle 5 *June 24th: Thais Battle 6 - Team 1, Thais Battle 6 - Team 2 *June 25th: Yalahar Battle 3 *June 26th: Ed Hardly and Sigiy Trap, Houdiny Trap *June 27th: Karst Trap *June 28th:Mage Moita Trap *June 29th: Yalahar Battle 4 *June 30th: Yalahar Battle 5 Client 8.6 *July 7th: Yalahar Battle 6 *July 10th: Desert Dungeon Battle Videos The Drama *HE NOW COUNTS AS A FRAG: Orelius and Sharp Dressed Man argue about the reputation of Pandemonium. *@Crimson Sunset & Allstars, carefull: Fille the lord reveals the masterplan of League of Legends. *@ dolera - regarding new war Imortal Outlaw says he didn't start the war, rendering himself the status of good boy. *Hey Rayne...: Mangoner claims that Rayne Outlaw is no good boy and eats poopoo. *Pandemonium War Status: Eruanno is confused about Pandemonium's war stance. *Who wants me?: Nikmo Sarata discovers he's adopted. War Crimes *June 17th: Batista was hacked down from level 249 to 1 in two turns. *June 23th: Sandy Ravage aka Sonic Destruxion was hacked down from level 135 to 1. *June 23th: aka was hacked from level 135 to 1. *June 25th: was hacked from level 221 to 183. was hacked from level 188 to 14. Statistics Experience Who got the most experience during the war? June 14th to 28th #9,310,827 - Noxuos - MS #5,537,111 - Mefherel Dehnovo - EK #4,722,500 - Zayin - MS #3,599,868 - Don Yorch - EK #2,998,026 - Kawimount - EK #2,934,729 - Vicblood - RP #2,252,740 - Dzrami - ED #2,174,523 - Tunnix - RP #1,615,918 - Jaams - S #1,529,783 - Madam Lynda - K #1,486,420 - Phyrows - MS #1,411,945 - Titi Valentine - EK #1,342,040 - Deathz Enforcer - MS #1,308,600 - Daiero - RP #1,169,876 - Jai El Arquero - RP #1,119,453 - Shlowmo - EK #1,072,288 - Ike Valentine - EK #1,018,310 - Confu Jusko - RP #957,392 - Myrkat - RP #686,725 - Vitzzed - EK #677,077 - Sifyn - EK #602,241 - Master Zaster - MS #583,731 - Tako De Perro - D #500,899 - Nery Cardozo - EK #350,709 - Airoros The Saint - EK #253,102 - Lotlamus Gryn - ED #211,004 - Sijaru - MS #189,599 - Brutal Desire - P #168,966 - Elite Sarker - EK #166,868 - Kelfen - EK #145,756 - Daen Archer - EK #120,005 - Locky Slow - MS #118,976 - Fleshiz - RP #105,785 - Zaus Tibard - EK #102,075 - Zerovic - EK Who lost the most experience during the war? June 14th to 28th #9,774,350 - Edkeys - MS #7,822,650 - Harmz - ED #7,335,129 - Imortal Outlaw - RP #6,934,405 - Kravy - MS #6,656,585 - Sekhmeht - MS #6,548,918 - Mangoner - MS #6,471,959 - Mounsieur Lujuria - MS #6,241,645 - Fiark - S #5,989,216 - Houdiny - MS #5,537,835 - Breaker Strike - MS #5,371,137 - Bele Ebbi - MS #5,071,712 - Dik Johnson - MS #4,603,558 - Cabezon Dark - MS #4,569,242 - Dangster - MS #4,549,366 - Cuttah - EK #4,333,321 - Federal Wilfim - MS #3,869,330 - Slyg Valentine - ED #3,651,792 - Lazelion - RP #3,567,336 - Madmonster - MS #3,240,746 - Fergetty - RP #2,980,478 - Ed Hardly - MS #2,962,980 - Budah Bless - MS #2,734,036 - Luigui The Ruthless - RP #2,587,876 - Kataztros - EK #2,586,089 - Saint Adrian - MS #2,472,778 - Mitsu Tao Shin - MS #2,392,811 - Zamitosan - EK #2,373,800 - Refevaxa - MS #2,310,180 - Lilez - MS #2,281,474 - Infernal Saints - K #2,258,297 - Risai - MS #2,242,742 - Gheddo Vedo - RP #2,183,294 - Blackened Sky - MS #2,099,827 - Rarcus Saints - MS #2,071,951 - Confu Torture - EK #2,065,950 - Sharp Dressed Man - ED #2,064,020 - Nyalith - MS #1,988,056 - Dark Sirous - ED #1,965,699 - Ark Schumi - MS #1,955,690 - Sigiy - ED #1,865,799 - Sir Ucker - MS #1,817,806 - Sir Valiente Fly - MS #1,778,753 - Raszagal - MS #1,757,721 - Senior Destruxion - ED #1,738,636 - Omarshino - RP #1,563,308 - Billy Shears - ED #1,538,516 - Madam Ema - RP #1,531,452 - Pechy - ED #1,465,205 - Daen Mon - MS #1,378,843 - Joel The Cangri - MS #1,354,593 - Makis Dolear - RP #1,326,212 - Heelz - ED #1,315,040 - Juventud Gerrera - MS #1,296,142 - Xeckem - S #1,261,791 - Rogamius - ED #1,241,392 - Dynamount - ED #1,209,125 - Americaninoh - MS #1,194,819 - Sainx Delmort - EK #1,166,780 - Karst - MS #1,165,932 - Snarkz - MS #1,127,380 - Wicin Rost - MS #1,118,931 - Jevoran - ED #1,118,483 - Soul Of Monk - MS #1,101,772 - Kaewoo - ED #1,092,743 - Ruud Van - ED #1,085,696 - Madam Emita - RP #1,080,845 - Andrie - ED #1,053,706 - Morokito On Fire - RP #1,014,371 - Aracum - S Most Deaths Last update: June 28th League of Legends *Ito Armeria x15 *Imortal Outlaw x12 *Gheddo Vedo x7 *Masterfreeze x7 *Azka Thorn x7 Crimson Sunset *Irsumus x12 *Federal Wilfim x8 *Lethal Bunny x7 *Felipezz x7 *Lilez x7 The Frags Hacked players were not counted during the hacking. Levels 50+ were counted as a frag. Levels 80+ mages, 90+ paladins and 120+ EK's were listed as a frag. League of Legends 371 frags *250 MS - Batista *236 EK - Confu Torture *225 MS - Darkniel x6 *218 EK - Kataztros x2 *216 MS - Houdiny x6 *209 MS - Kravy x4 *195 RP - Tunnix x2 *193 ED - Sigiy x2 *190 EK - Evol latigid x2 *185 MS - Edkeys x5 *182 ED - Dark Sirous x3 *171 RP - Lazelion x5 *170 MS - Solrakc *168 ED - Bambetto blu *167 MS - Mounsieur Lujuria x5 *165 ED - Shirael Thamber *163 MS - Mangoner x7 *160 RP - Morokito on Fire x2 *159 S - Cabezon Dark x3 *157 ED - Dynamount x2 *156 RP - Fergetty x2 *155 MS - Dangster x3 *154 EK - Mefherel Dehnovo *151 MS - Garguilas *150 RP - Daiero *147 MS - Bele Ebbi x5 *147 EK - Axeir Ravean *145 MS - Master Sarkerer *142 ED - Slyg Valentine x4 *142 MS - Sekhmeht x6 *142 RP - Bahamud *141 EK - Zamitosan x2 *137 MS - Sandy Ravage x4 *137 MS - Daen mon x2 *136 RP - Omarshino x2 *135 RP - Madam Emita *133 MS - Dalon Aylir *129 MS - Rarcus Saints x5 *126 MS - Federal Wilfim x8 *126 RP - Luigui the Ruthless x3 *125 RP - Madam Ema x2 *125 MS - Lilez x7 *121 MS - Sir lelan *121 MS - Gasparneitor *121 MS - Juventud Gerrera x4 *120 S - Karst *119 MS - Xarcor *119 ED - Pechy x2 *118 MS - Ed Hardly x5 *113 MS - Joel the cangri x2 *113 ED - Xenylon *112 ED - Rogamius x3 *110 MS - Sir valiente fly x3 *109 MS - Ark Schumi x4 *108 MS - Americaninoh *107 MS - Andrie x4 *105 MS - Wicin Rost x2 *105 MS - Zlayerkz *104 ED - Kaewoo x2 *104 ED - Xistan *102 ED - Ruud Van x2 *101 RP - Nanineitor *100 MS - Szyron x2 *99 ED - Biglola x4 *98 S - Rain Mayn *98 RP - Xigktex x4 *97 ED - Poseydon Dark x2 *97 RP - Irsumus x12 *96 RP - Felipezz x7 *95 MS - Kingami x4 *94 MS - Cota Voldemort x2 *94 MS - Slynger *94 MS - Miwno Valentine x2 *93 ED - Mage Abraxas x4 *92 RP - Duthraxxim Archer *92 MS - Cleonix x4 *92 MS - Krakox *91 MS - Xudden breack x4 *91 MS - Fermicus *90 MS - Powner x2 *89 ED - Hark Proudemore x4 *85 D - Masuel The Druida *85 MS - Franess x3 *82 MS - Sana Galkas x4 *81 MS - Mage hellkate *80 MS - Othox Fifth Sin 316 frags *220 MS - Sir Ucker *214 ED - Harmz x4 *184 EK - Cuttah x3 *182 MS - Soul of Monk *177 MS - Nyalith x2 *175 RP - Vicblood x4 *172 MS - Elack Arkar *160 RP - Makis Dolear *158 RP - Imortal Outlaw x12 *157 MS - Breaker Strike x4 *157 MS - Blackened Sky x3 *153 MS - Saint Adrian x4 *151 MS - Fiark x4 *150 MS - Dik Johnson x4 *139 MS - Refevaxa x3 *129 ED - Sharp Dressed Man x3 *127 ED - Master Onnyx *124 MS - Madmonster x6 *123 RP - Myrkat x2 *123 EK - Sainx Delmort x2 *122 MS - Risai x3 *122 MS - Raszagal x2 *121 ED - Deyz x2 *121 MS - Budah Bless x5 *119 MS - Howix *117 ED - Heelz x3 *116 MS - Rohons Rage *115 MS - Xeckem x4 *112 ED - Billy Shears x3 *111 RP - Gheddo Vedo x7 *110 MS - Mitsu Tao Shin x5 *109 ED - Jevoran x3 *107 MS - Vegelta *106 MS - Miffins x4 *104 MS - Senior destruxion x6 *99 ED - Sorveteiro Balofo *98 MS - Pegon Poxalis x4 *98 ED - Moe Death Blade x2 *97 MS - Guardakan x4 *97 MS - Bloodshaded *96 MS - Nuttymiked *95 MS - Master Fort x3 *94 MS - Snaeux x6 *94 MS - Stogiez x5 *94 RP - Azka Thorn x7 *93 MS - Masterfreeze x7 *92 RP - Hotshot Rookstayer x6 *91 S - Lild Nivyna x5 *91 MS - Aidenss *90 MS - Poison Gladiator x5 *89 MS - Tiky Oran x2 *89 S - Daper Don *87 MS - Outlaw Dre x6 *82 ED - Nikmo Sarata x3 *82 ED - Logicus x3 *81 MS - Pyruz x3 *81 MS - Sorcerer Boii x3 *80 ED - Astris the Druid x5 Category:Wars Category:Videos Category:Cams